youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Series 2
Series 2 was the last series of Young Dracula before the revival. Summary After the events of the Hunt Ball, Count Dracula is aware of the presence of slayers in Stokely. Vlad must do all he can to stop his father from hunting them down. Things are complicated by the arrival of the Count's American brother, Ivan, and Vlad and Ingrid's cousins, Boris and Olga. Cousin Boris is about to go through with his transformation. Will he be able to find a cure in time, or are Vlad and he both doomed to spend the rest of their days as vampires? Episode List #Kidnipped Original Airdate: 2 November 2007 #The Yanks Are Coming Original Airdate: 9 November 2007 #Mirror Mirror Original Airdate: 16 November 2007 #Bad Reflection Original Airdate: 23 November 2007 #Dad's Back Original Airdate: 30 November 2007 #Baby Dracula Original Airdate: 7 December 2007 #Insomnia Original Airdate: 14 December 2007 #Love Bites Original Airdate: 21 December 2007 #Bodyswap Original Airdate: 11 January 2008 #Sweet Sixteen Original Airdate: 18 January 2008 #Eclipse Original Airdate: 25 January 2008 #When Vampires Go Bad Original Airdate: 1 February 2008 #The Chosen One Original Airdate: 8 February 2008 Episode Summaries Kidnipped ' Now the Count knows that there is a slayer in town, things are going to get much more interesting in Stokely. However, when both the Count and Van Helsing kidnap each others children, things go unexpectedly awry. '''The Yanks are Coming ' The Draculas are visited by the Count's brother, Ivan from America along with his children Boris and Olga. The Count, remembering Ivan as a bloodthirsty, monstrous vampire from his youth, is shocked to find that life in America has turned his brother 'blood-free'. Ivan, who now wishes to be known as Harvey, attempts to convert the Count to the blood-free way of life, but fails miserably. Vlad meanwhile, meets his cousin Boris, who is to go through the 'transformation' in a couple of days time. Eventually, the Count agrees to go 'blood-free' if and only if his brother can convince Van Helsing to give up slaying. Ivan attempts this, but having always had a weak spot for slayer's blood, fails and reverts back to his old ways, much to the delight of The Count. First appearance of Ivan, Boris and Olga Dracula '' '''Mirror Mirror ' With the day of his 'transformation' getting ever closer, Boris' 'blood-lust' and other vampire traits are starting to show, and are making life increasingly difficult for those around him. Meanwhile, Vlad discovers the Dracula family 'Blood Mirror' - an ancient Mirror that controls the vampire power of the Dracula family. Breaking it will prevent Vlad from ever becoming a vampire, but will do the same to every member of his family. With his father being over 600 years in age, transforming him into a human will reduce him to dust. Ingrid pretends that she has smashed to the blood mirror to win a bet against Olga after they argue over who is the most evil. 'Bad Reflection ' The time has come for Boris to go through the transformation. Once complete, the transformation from small, wimp-like cowering Boris to an evil, power hungry maniac is extreme. Boris tries to convince Vlad that he is not evil and is in fact the same Boris he was before, but more confident and powerful. However, secretly Boris is stealing power from the Blood Mirror. By the end of the episode, his image as a power-crazed lunatic is made clear to the rest of the family. Vlad tricks him into returning his powers to the Count and Ivan, and he is carted off back to America in a straitjacket. Last appearance of Olga and Ivan Dracula '' '''Dad's Back ' Whilst learning about Alchemy (used here to describe the science of creating life from a smaller piece of DNA), Vlad discovers a diary belonging to Renfield's father. It contains an introduction to a potion to turn a vampire human, but the vital instructions are missing. Vlad brings Renfield Senior back to life, but things do not go a smooth as he hoped. Vlad is forced to kick Renfield out of the castle and Renfield Senior pretends he wishes to turn Vlad human, but he secretly is creating a potion to turn the Count into "an ancient pile of dust" when he refused to offer him immortality. When Vlad, still in the dark about Renfield Senior's real intentions, goes as far as to trick Robin into involuntarily donating all of his blood for the potion, it's up to Ingrid, Chloe and Renfield to stop Renfield Senior in his tracks. First and only appearance of Renfield Sr '' '''Baby Dracula ' Magda returns to the castle with a shock-announcement: she is pregnant. Starting that it is the Count's baby, she moves back in and convinced that it will be a boy. The Count immediately replaces Vlad with the unborn baby as his son and heir. The baby is named Vladimir and Vlad is renamed Barry, much to his annoyance. Meanwhile, Van Helsing contemplates giving up slaying for good, pointing out the dangers involved to Jonathan who tries hard to convince him otherwise. Shortly after the birth, and just as the Count is about to finish the ceremony to mark baby Vlad's new status as his son and heir. However, the baby is revealed to be part- werewolf, clearly showing that the Count was not never the father to begin with. First appearance of Barry "Wolfie" Westenra '' '''Insomnia ' Vlad is having nightmares where he is being chased by Robin's family, who are depicted as vampire slayers. Trouble is, Vlad is falling asleep regularly and uncontrollably. Worse still, any injuries he obtains whilst dreaming somehow manifest themselves on his person. It becomes clear that he must survive in the 'dreamworld', to survive real life. Vlad is given advice to connect with his vampire powers by Robin whilst in the 'dreamworld', who is depicted as a wise-man. In the 'dreamworld' Vlad discovers that he is the 'chosen one' and will one day lead all vampires to glory. Vlad still doesn't want to be a vampire and lies to his Dad when he asks and tries to deny it. Meanwhile, Mina, Jonathan's mother, visits him and Van Helsing. Discovering that they are now both obsessed with vampires, the very reason she left Eric in the first place, she decides to stay to try to knock some sense into them. First appearance of Mina Van Helsing '' '''Love Bites ' It's Valentines Day, also known as 'Bag a Breather' day in the vampire world. Vlad must do all he can to prevent his father devouring anyone that day. Problem is, a new girl named Dalila (Klariza Clayton) distracts Vlad's attention from this task. He and Robin fight over Delila, but Vlad succeeds in the end, using his powers of hypnosis to his benefit. Meanwhile, a money-making scam of Ingrid's is ruined by a boy named Will Clerk. In trying to seek her revenge, however, Ingrid finds she cannot hypnotise Will. It translates that this is a sign that Ingrid is in love - as Will is a breather, Ingrid is not happy... '''Body Swap With the arrival of the Staff of Carpathia at Stokely Museum, the legend of the staff says that it can stop the cause of vampirism. Vlad thinks he's found a way of escaping his destiny. But the Count and Van Helsing have other ideas, especially after an unintended collision has mind-blowing consequence when the Count's life force gets trapped inside Van Helsing and doesn't want to leave. But all this leaves his body defenseless. When the Count finally returns to his own body, he lies convincingly to Vlad that the Staff of Carpathia did not cure vampirism and that it was just a back scratcher. 'Sweet Sixteen ' It's Ingrid's 16th birthday, and time for her to transform into fully fanged vampire. Things don't go to plan when she discovers she'll hurt Will if she becomes evil, something she really does not want to do. Vlad, Ingrid and Robin are forced to go on the run to escape Ingrid's evil reflection. Can Ingrid escape her destiny after all? 'Eclipse ' A policeman calls round asking for the Count. Vlad sends him away telling him to come back the next day at 1:00 pm, but when a total eclipse makes it dark for a few minutes Ingrid meets Will at the cinema when he remarks about wanting to date a vampire she proves she is one but when Will panics she bites him, meanwhile the police have found a missing man the Count kidnapped but all is good when it turns out the missing man is actually a dangerous criminal. 'When Vampires Go Bad ' The Grand High Vampire comes to Stokely and sentences the Count to death after it is discovered he is constantly fraternising with Breathers. However the Grand High Vampire is killed first, but by who? Will and Justice Moroi arrange a duel after Moroi calls Will a half-fang. It turns out that the insane Boris slayed both Moroi and the Grand High Vampire but he is killed by the Grand High Vampire's Crown. Van Helsing attempts to slay the Count who says that unless he leaves quietly Mina will be killed. Van Helsing is kicked out of the slayers' guild. At the end Van Helsing swears revenge. Last appearance of Boris Dracula 'The Chosen One ' It is time to appoint a new Grand High Vampire and Vlad is having ghost visions of the old leader telling him that he is the Chosen One. Anyone else who tries on the crown becomes disintegrated by it. Many vampires try and wear the crown but all are turned to dust. Then Count Dracula wants to put on the crown. Ingrid and Will persuade him to but they are actually trying to get him killed. Meanwhile Eric & Jonno return to the Slayers base against guild orders and run into a professional slayer with some more advanced weaponry, a fight ensues at the crowning ceremony. The Van Helsings are re-united, Eric finally slays his first Vampire, the Branaughs & Mina Van Helsing finally accept that the family are all vampires and Will, amongst several other vampires, is slain. Vlad finally realises that in order to save his family he must don the crown and accept his full vampire powers. He wipes the memory of all humans (including the bewildered Renfield) in the building and then collapses to the floor unconscious. The Count remained trapped in a UV cage, leaving Ingrid to claim the 'throne' and claim to make "the streets of Stokely run red with blood." Last appearance of The Branaughs and Eric Van Helsing. Category:Series